Marian
Marian is an Eyrien witch who wears Birthright Rose that descended to Purple Dusk. Originally from Askavi Terreille, she eventually resides in Ebon Rih with Lucivar Yaslana as his wife and the mother to his son, Daemonar Yaslana. In later books, they are revealed to have two more children: Titian Yaslana and Andulvar Yaslana II. =History= ''Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih'' Life Before Kaeleer Marian is the daughter of a Warlord who was the Eighth Circle guard in a Queen's Court, who thought he was more important than he was. Her mother was a mean-spirited woman who was ashamed of her hearth witch daughter. She had two younger sisters, a Healer and a Priestess who were both babied compared to her. Marian was expected to do all of the house chores and not complain about it, as if it was a kindness that her parents let her live with them and do all the cooking and cleaning without pay. Her father had a tendency to gamble outside his means, and was not allowed to gamble with the aristos anymore until he let slip the existence of a "useless" daughter: a hearth witch. So the men allowed her father to gamble with them until he was so indebted that he could never pay them back no matter how hard he tried. Then they said all debts would be forgiven if they were given the useless daughter. He agreed, selling Marian to those men without so much as the dignity to take her to the slaughtering grounds himself. She went unknowing. She was captured, leashed to the ground, and attacked. Her wings were badly damaged. Though Jaenelle Angelline stopped the men before a physical rape took place, Marian was still badly hurt and shaken. Jaenelle took Marian to Kaeleer to heal. Initial Problems When she was first brought to Kaeleer, Jaenelle thought it best for Marian to live with another witch to recover. It was this reason that she asked Luthvian to take Marian on as a housemate. There, Marian fell into the same role of unpaid help even as she healed. Luthvian urged Marian to cut off her wings, that they would never be completely healed. She also treated Marian poorly, only giving the woman her castoffs in the way of clothing when Jaenelle had supplied marks for Marian's things. The problem came to a head when Jaenelle visited one day to find Marian hauling around wood by hand when she was supposed to have been resting her back. When it came to light that not only had Luthvian been the one to make Marian do the lifting, but also the one to insist it be done without Craft, Jaenelle nearly blew up. She took Marian away from Luthvian's house and instead left her with Lucivar Yaslana to work as his housekeeper. This seemed, at first, almost little better as she was terrified of Lucivar's reputation and the man himself. She cowered into herself, driving Lucivar slowly mad with her fear. Courtship & Marriage Eventually Marian began to calm down and appreciate Lucivar as a good friend and person. Their courtship was not a traditional one, per se. Eventually Marian did acknowledge that she loved Lucivar, and showed that love by showing her courage in staying with him during the rut. Despite the danger to herself, she stayed for the whole of it to make sure that Lucivar did not harm himself. At the end of it, though, Lucivar ran away from her. As this had been her first attempt to show feelings back to him, she was crushed and angry and hurt. Even a visit from Lucivar's father did not quite settle her mood, though it shifted from hot anger to quiet sorrow. When Lucivar returned, they cleared up their misunderstanding. One person opposed to the romance and eventual marriage of Lucivar and Marian is Luthvian, who did not want to see her son tied to a mere hearth witch. She began work towards having Marian leave Lucivar, as she knew her headstrong son would never leave the hearth witch. Eventually it took a coercion spell to get Marian to decline Lucivar's marriage proposal. In a tangle of events, though, it was worked out that Luthvian had cast the spell and that Marian and Lucivar were to be married, and were, in the square in Ebon Rih. ''Queen of the Darkness'' First Impressions The first time Marian is seen in Queen of the Darkness, it is after a great deal of build up. Lucivar has married her, but Daemon Sadi believes he has married Jaenelle Angelline. Marian is amicable and excited to have "another brother" as she puts it. She is revealed to be the mother of Daemonar as well. Her next appearance is while she is still on her moontime and outside where the witches have gathered to practice under Lucivar's tutelage. Daemon expresses surprise that she is up and about, and Lucivar points out that it's easier to let her do some mild workouts than to have her sneak in more than she can handle because she's trying to prove a point. Marian's conversation with Surreal SaDiablo illustrates just how much Marian has become part of the family since her marriage. She is protective of Lucivar and Jaenelle, and shows distaste for Jaenelle's Chaillot relatives. Category:Black Jewels Trilogy Category:Dark Court Category:People